Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Canned Brilliance
Summary: A Hearthfire fic. A bunch of scenes through the Dragonborn's life and the home that's he's made. Spoilers for Dawnguard and the Main Quest. Rated T for drinking.


A/N: Hearthfire is the best thing ever. And I thought I should salute it with this. There's a little bit of Dragon in here, and also spoilers for Dawnguard, but I tried not to mention them too much. And, of course, Hearthfire's mentioned in detail. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always, I don't own the Elder Scrolls nor do I own Bethesda. :c

EDIT: I've been reading too many fanfictions. Talos's status as NINTH divine is restored. And thank you, Y-ko, I accidentally uploaded the first draft :c Durnehviir actually has a reason to be here, now.

* * *

Lakeview Manor, Falkreath Hold, 2nd of Last Seed, 4E 201.

That's when he begins his home's construction. Beams go up, stones are places, shingles arranged. Iron is fitted to doors, nails are forged in bulk. There's a never-ending stream of the sounds of construction and he likes it. Ogol, Malacath bless him, is overseeing the whole thing while the Dragonborn draws up plans.

A bedroom here, a kitchen here, a cellar with the altar of every divine (including Talos, because damn the Dragonborn's name if the Ninth Divine isn't praise-worthy as a mortal of flesh and blood as well), and either an alchemy laboratory or a storage room, he hasn't decided yet.

The main hall is complete, and he grins when he sees the men that he's employed are already arguing with each other about what woodworkers and craftsmen to hire. One thinks that there's a man and woman in Windhelm that will get the job done better than anyone else, while another says that an ex-mercenary in Whiterun is the better choice.

He leaves them to their bickering while he seeks out his Orcish friend. "Ogol!" He calls. "Valghar, these men are like animals. Break them up before i break their skulls instead." The Orsimer grumbles while the Nord laughs, and he quickly intervenes before his friend can make good on that offer.

* * *

On the 27th of Last Seed, construction is finished. The men and women who were working on the hall celebrate and cheer to a happy home and a warm welcome. Rayya, his new housecarl, stands by his side diligently. Ogol's decided to become his steward, saying that the Dragonborn wouldn't be anywhere if the Orc isn't there to guide him along. So, he takes over the duties of the house.

Llewellyn the Nightingale, a cocky bard with a honeyed tone, is playing 'Ragnar the Red' in a way that makes him think the bard's had too much to drink. And Gunjar, his very-drunken cart driver, is passed out in a chair in front of the fire, snoring along. He dismisses Rayya to actually enjoy herself for once, talking with people as he plans out the trip to Solitude to arrange for the last few pieces of furniture to be brought to the house.

And he has a good feeling about this trip, although he can't place it. As he reflects on the feeling, Ogol and Llewellyn begin to argue about the bard's insistence on playing 'The Age of Agression' even though half the people in the room are Stormcloak-loyal. He leaves the two to bicker while Rayya uncertainty takes a tankard, drinking to her thane and their new home. He claps her on the shoulder, smiling warmly as he weaves around the table and the workers to get to Gunjar's side.

"Gunjar, wake up. We need to take a trip." With those words the man wakes up and sobers up almost immediately. He takes an almost ridiculous amount of pride in his driving, and it shows as he instantly stands and nearly drags the Nord to the cart, whispering to the horses, taking the reigns as though they are an extension of himself. As the Dragonborn heaves himself into the cart, he decides that he likes his dysfunctional little family, even if they are all insane.

* * *

Katla's farm. That's where his carriage waits to take him and his furniture home. Alsvid, his horse, waits in the stables. Katla's farm, and subsequently her stables, have been the mare's home the last few months. She had been shot in the flank by a wayward bandit arrow and had been in too much pain to continue to Morthal. So he asked for Katla and Snilling to watch her and make sure she healed fine.

As soon as he steps near the stables the mare bolts to his side, nickering and pushing her muzzle against his face. "Hello, Alsie. Have you been well?" He kisses the mare quickly on her nose, chuckling when she nips at him. "Do you think you're well enough to make it to Falkreath, girl?" The mare snorts, trotting away as if to say 'of course'.

He spots Katla and pays her for her stable and time, while she saddles Alsvid with his gear. As he's about to mount the horse, he hears a young boy, maybe 10 or 11, speaking sadly. "Does she really have to go?" Valghar peeks at the boy from over the horse. He instantly notices the slightly angled features and the height, and draws that the boy is a Breton.

Katla scolds him but he smiles at her softly, telling her that it's okay, he knows how much of a charmer his horse is. He kneels down to the boy's eye level. "What's your name, little pup?" The boy looks down, shyly. "Blaise." The Dragonborn nods. "It's nice to meet you then, Blaise. Where are your parents? Surely they wouldn't let you play down here near the docks."

The boy shakes his head. "Mother and Father were in the war. They left one day..and..well...they didn't come back. So Katla let me come and work down here. But...i'm just tired of sleeping with the horses." He looked down. "I want a real home and real parents, not...this." Valghar feels a pang of pity for the boy, and decides then and there that maybe a son wouldn't be so bad.

He smiles once, and without a hint of doubt, asks, "Then why don't you come with me?"

* * *

Rayya just adores Blaise. The Dragonborn thinks it's quite funny.

She fawns over him, makes sure that he gets enough to eat, and when he goes outside she makes sure he's warm and watches him play, alert to any dangers. Vilkas, Farkas and Aela come by a day after he's home, and are all astounded to find that their Harbinger has a son. Vilkas and Farkas immediately offer to train the boy but Valghar shakes his head 'no'.

He wants the boy to have a normal life for a bit, with no worries about training and the like. He can relax for a while so he has time to adjust to the new house and the new life. And, the Dragonborn smiles wryly, he'd like to train Blaise himself.

The companions relent, however Aela threatens that if Valghar tries to teach the boy to shoot a bow she'll gut him where he stands. The Dragonborn laughs, a throaty laugh escaping the Nord. He swears by his honor he won't try to teach him to shoot before Aela can get to him. With their curiosities satisfied and their bellies full, they continue to do their work down near the border. Blaise is admiring his new father, as the title of Harbinger is one of the most honorable things a man can be.

And the Dragonborn leans down and ruffles his hair, and the next week is spent playing tag and hide-and-seek. Blaise can't ask for any more.

* * *

The Dawnguard are happy to see their most precious asset isn't dead. They give him orders to kill more vampires, and after a quick visit with everyone, he's on his way with his new furry friend at his side. Sceolang is the husky's name. He's a faithful hound, a small, loud tank, and a vicious lapdog. He's everything the Dragonborn could want in a companion. He barks a bit more than Valghar would like, has the appetite of Ysgramor himself, and he slobbers everywhere, but besides that, he's a good pup and he's glad to have him.

It's when the Dragonborn goes to Riften that the hound comes in handy. They are looking for a man called Esbern, apparently down in the Ratway Warrens. He doesn't mind the sewer, nor the skeevers, nor the smell, however the Thalmor agents rub him the wrong way. They all fall to the dog's pearly white jaws in an instant, throats being torn and magic being extinguished.

Esbern, as the two learn, is the most paranoid person on the planet. He has so many locks on his door that Sceolang decides to lay down and rest while the door opens. They speak for a mere moment before Esbern gathers his things and leaves. The Dragonborn offers to accompany him to Riverwood, however Esbern says that he will be fine before continuing out of Riften.

Sceolang is covered in blood and gore, and they take a different gate down to Lake Honrich to wash the dog of his evidence of battle. After a wrestling match between man and canine, and four lightly-scented potions later, the pup is clean, and Valghar receives a lick on the face for being nice enough to relieve the dog of his armor.

They drop the armor at Balimund's for repair, and continue on their way around Riften for some sightseeing. As they pass the Temple of Mara, Valghar sighs, lamenting on his lack of love life before Sceolang jumps up, trying to lick his face once more and he's distracted by trying to get the husky off of him.

They continue walking before they stop outside the orphanage. He tells the dog to sit and stay, and the dog does, trained ever-so-well. He enters the orphanage to pay his respects, as he had heard that Grelod the Kind had been murdered by an unknown assailant from some of the men in the Bee and Barb. Inside, there was a woman named Constance, who was sweet enough to offer him a drink.

There was one child here, an Imperial, that reminded Valghar of Blaise. His chest tightened as he felt that pang of pity once more, asking the nice woman what he would have to do to adopt one of these kids. She asked him what he did for a living, and he responded that he was the Harbinger of the Companions. She expressed disbelief, but went on to ask him where he lived. He told her about the manor in Falkreath. She finally asked if there was a particular child he wanted, and he pointed at the boy.

"Samuel?"

He nodded, faintly smiling. "Samuel, come here for a moment." Samuel walked over. "Yeah?" The woman nodded in Valghar's direction, getting up. "I'll leave you two be." Valghar smiled kindly at the boy as he sat down. "Hello, lad." Samuel peered curiously at the man. "What do you want?" The Dragonborn chuckled. "Straight to the point, eh? I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to come home with me." And as Samuel's eyes widened and a grin broke out across the boy's face, he knew he had his answer.

* * *

When they come home, he's surprised to find that there's a small ball of candlelight drifting around the table. Blaise looks to be concentrating hard, and Ogol's encouraging him to try again. Samuel rushes in as Sceolang trots by his side, and immediately talks about how cool the magic ball of light is.

The Dragonborn chuckles at his newest boy's enthusiasm, while Rayya looks both surprised and not surprised. There's a knowing look in her eyes that makes him think she knew that he was going to take home another child when he himself didn't know.

Blaise runs to his father, hugging him around the waist, telling him about the books that he found and the candlelight he's made. To demonstrate, he summons another little ball, and Valghar can't feel prouder. Llewellyn is playing the Tale of the Tongues, and Gunjar comes out of the back room, chewing on mint leaves to relieve his hangover.

He stays for nearly two weeks this time, and he makes a trip into Falkreath to get Samuel and Blaise some gifts. And some healing potions for Rayya, for it turns out there was a frostbite spider nest down by the lake. After some debating at the general store on which spell tomes to get Blaise, he decides to buy the simplest of each magic tree for the boy. Conjuring a familiar, Flames, a Calm spell, and Healing. For Samuel, he gets Lod to make him a steel dagger.

He can't say he's any good with spells, so he asks Runil to come by the manor sometime to teach Blaise about the arcane. The old Altmer is only too happy to oblige.

He stays two more days before he has to leave again, and this time it's for a month. He says his farewells, and makes sure that the boys will be well-cared for before setting out again.

* * *

Jazbay.

That's the first thing he smells when he walks in the house. Ogol's sitting at the table, watching the his two boys play-fight with their wooden swords. Llewellyn is strumming his lute absentmindedly, the plucking of strings reverberating throughout the whole household. Gunjar is asleep on the chair across from Ogol. Rayya must be the one in the kitchen.

"Father!"

"Pa!"

His two boys crash into him in their excitement, the Dragonborn barely able to stand at their enthusiasm. Ogol gives him a smile and a wave hello, while Gunjar just snorts in his sleep. Llewellyn straightens up, immediately beginning to play to his best ability. "I missed you two." The burly Nord kneels down so he's about eye-level with his children. "Have you two been good while I was gone?"

Samuel grins and nods. "We've been great! Right, brother?"

Blaise nods shyly. "We tried not to get in trouble, father."

The Dragonborn kisses the two on the head. "How about we go hunting in a while? I can teach you two how to use a bow." The two look at him in wonder, quickly nodding. "Yeah! Can we bring Sceolang?" The husky trots in from the other room at the sound of his name, running over to the Dragonborn to lick his face. He chuckles as he gives the pup a hearty pat on the head. "Of course."

"Now, go play for a bit, I have to talk to Rayya." The two nod eagerly. "Alright, thanks pa!" Samuel says, dragging his brother off to play. "Ogol, have things been well?" The Orc nods. smiling wide. "Your boys are a handful. Blaise's been experimenting in the tower, and Sam's been training non-stop downstairs. Killed a skeever the other day."

He talks with Rayya in the kitchen, while she's making a Jazbay Crosata for the kids. He asks about Blaise's magic training, and she says that he's leaning towards conjuration and destruction. He summoned a flaming familiar the other day. He feels pride swell in his chest. He asks about Samuel. She replies that he's getting stronger each day. He makes a mental note to ask Athis next time he's in Whiterun to train him in one-handed weapons so that he can make his way up to blunt and then two-handed.

The adults in the house eventually all make their way to the main hall where they sit down.

Everyone's quiet for a moment. Then a barrage of questions assault him. 'What's going on?' 'Where are you going?' 'When are you leaving?' 'How long are you going to be gone?' 'How long are you staying?'

He answers each in turn, saying that he can only stay for a week. Then he has to negotiate a temporary peace between Ulfric and Tulius, and go from there. Then he gives them the news that there's a large chance he'll end up dying. And no one argues.

Later, when he's taking the boys out shooting, a pack of wolves stumble upon the three. And although Blaise's flaming familiar is exceptionally impressive, and Samuel's skill with a blade has increased exponentially, it's the Dragonborn's shout of 'Fus Ro Dah' that stuns everything around him into silence. And when the boys go nuts over the magic he's used, demanding he teach them the language of the Dov and the shouts he can use, he almost collapses in relief.

The worry the boys would fear him for his draconic nature is erased, and he picks both both of the boys up, laughing with them all the way back to the house.

It's sobering when he has to tell the boys he might be gone for a long time. They know what he means, and when he tucks them in they both hug him and smile, telling him they know he'll be back. He nearly sobs when they tell him that they love him, and that they'll see him soon. However, he stays strong, telling them that he'll always be with them no matter what, and that he loves them very much. Sceolang barks from his rug between the boys' beds, and he pets him after he's kissed the boys on the head and said good night.

Rayya offers to come with him but he tells her he needs her to stay and take care of the boys. Ogol gives him a clap on the back, telling him good luck, and Llewellyn gives him a stotic look and a salute. Gunjar already has the horses hooked to the cart, and they set out.

And when he sees his home disappear into the cold, snowy breeze, it's all he can take not to jump out and run home.

* * *

There's blood everywhere when he stands over Alduin's corpse. The fog is dispelled, the souls free of his entrapment to find their way to Shor's Hall. Although he should be revelling in the fact that he is literally standing in Sovngarde, with Tsun looking over him in pride and the Tongues swearing their loyalty to him, all he can think about are the seven black scales in his hand from the World-Eater himself and the fact that he wants to go home.

Home, where he can watch his boys perfect their crafts, where it always smells like berries and sweet dough, where Ogol can curse all he likes and where Llewellyn can murder their ears with sonnets and praises. Where Gunjar can be found eating leaves like a fool, insisting it's a cure, and where Rayya continually tries to get him to accept that he's a Thane, whether he likes it or not.

And when Tsun says that it's time to leave and return to Mundus, he nearly begs him to return him home.

Paarthurnax is depressed, but he understands now. Alduin was family. And he knew that he'd easily be caught up in melancholy if one of his boys were to die. In fact, he congratulates the old, wise dragon inwardly, for he understands that it is hard for the Dov. Yet, when the dragons yell to the skies that his Thu'um has overcome the Overlord's, and that Alduin has fallen and they are free, he feels the connection between the Dragon blood and feels that freedom and the joy and the pain that the dragons feel.

So when each dragon leaves, one by one, and Paarthurnax has taken flight to spread the Way of the Voice, he collapses on the snow, overwhelmed by what has transpired. And Odahviing, ever the friend, lands next to him, silently basking in the fact that he was right and the Dovahkiin's Thu'um was the strongest of them all. The Dragonborn calls for his other ally, shouting to the skies, 'Durnehviir'. And the cursed dragon is pulled forth from the soul cairn, while the dragonborn continues to lie in the snow.

The Dragonborn doesn't care for chatter at the moment, he's too weak for it. When the skeletal form of the dragon appears by his side he simply wheezes out the question of if his title of 'Qahnaarin' is well deserved. The dragon replies in his tongues that yes, the title of Vanquisher has been bestowed upon a perfect candidate. And that validation makes him smile, bloody teeth baring to the skies as the snow chills his bones cold.

Durnehviir then hunkers down on the opposite side of the Dovahkiin until the sun makes it's appearance on the horizon. He asks Odahviing for a ride home, and he gladly obliges. And so the mortal Dov and the two immortals take off, the Dragon of the North closes his eyes, and sleeps, dreaming of home.

* * *

They land a bit away from the house as not to scare anyone. Durnehviir nods once more to the dovahkiin, his form disappearing to re-animate in the Soul Cairn. Odahviing tells the Dovahkiin that his allegiance is secured, and that should the Dragonborn need him he should only need to Shout. When Odahviing is a mere speck on the horizon, he summons Arvak, too weak to walk all the way home. The skeletal horse trots back to Lakeview Manor, and when the house comes into sight he's surprised.

There's at least four more horses in or around the stable than Alsvid (who immediately comes up to nuzzle both him and Arvak), some he recognises, some he doesn't. He dismounts Arvak, and leaves him outside while he makes his way over to the door. When he opens it, he's astounded by what he sees.

There's Rayya, and Ogol, and he thinks he can see the tip of Llewellyn's lute, but then there's Serana and Durak, Isran and Agmaer. There's most of the Companions, and most of his Housecarls as well. There's also Esbern and Delphine, to his surprise, and a few others he doesn't recognise. But when they hear the door squeak open and someone enter the house, everything erupts into chaos.

There's people literally storming to get to him, and through all that he feels arms encircling his waist. Samuel and Blaise are hugging him tightly, their faces buried in his armor and he drops to his knees and hugs them both because when it comes down to it he wasn't ready at all to leave them behind.

Rayya and Ogol look so relieved they might collapse while the livelier people in the house try to touch him and speak with him and make sure that it's really him and he's really alive. And when things calm down he's sitting by the fire with a blanket and a warm cup of something Rayya's whipped up and his two boys sitting right by him, listening with rapt attention as he recounts what Sovngarde was like and what battling the World-Eater was like.

And when they say they don't believe him, he reaches in his pocket and tells them to hold out their hands. And in their hands he presses a large, black, glistening scale and they look at him in wonder, demanding the tale again while his bard scribbles out the lyrics to a new song. And so he tells the tale to the whole house, Llewellyn playing 'The Dragonborn Comes' to an enamored audience, and he decides that while he's alive, he's going to never take home for granted again.

* * *

So? Did you like it? Leave me a review. Reviews make me all giggly and stuff. Oh, and a little easter egg of sorts! Alsvid is Arvak's partner in pulling the sun across the sky (or Sol's chariot) every day. c:


End file.
